


The Queens Assassin

by hannahall_15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Sexy Times, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahall_15/pseuds/hannahall_15
Summary: In the world of the enchanted forest, a tall young blond makes her own way of life through death. Swan the most known assassin in the forest. When one of her hits ends up being in the dark Queens army things become more complex then what Swan thought would be with the Queen herself.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 33





	The Queens Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a few ideas. I wasn't planning to post this story but I realized I had a lot of it written and figured I would give it try. Other stories will follow this one as I try to work on my own writing style. I'm looking for a style that I'm comfortable and confident with.

A windy night finds assassin Swan in the village of the Dark Kingdom meeting up with her most recent client. “Did you get your proof?” Swan asks the man that is sitting across from her in the noisy tavern. “I did. Always efficient Swan,” the man confirms what Swam is already aware of. “Good,” Swan stands up and holds out her hand. The older man pulls out a pouch and places it into her hand, “This better be the correct amount,” she doesn't wait for a reply, she walks out of the tavern and jumps on the back of her horse heading out of the dark village. 

By midnight Swan rides into her home village Mountmend, where a cabin sits that Swan calls home. The blonde is greeted by a small boy clinging to her legs, “Mom!” the young boy cheers happily. Swan grabs the boy and lifts him up into her arms, her hood falling off in the process, “Hey Henry, how are you?” She looks at the dimple faced boy and closes the door to her home. This little man that came into her life unexpectedly is all the encouragement Swan needs to come home every night. 

“Good, Belle helped me draw a picture,” Henry hands over a piece of paper with scribbles all over it, “Its beautiful kid, come let's hang it up somewhere,” she puts Henry down and walks into the sitting room where Belle is, “Hey Belle,” Swan greets, Belle turns and looks at the blonde, “Hey Emma, how was business today?” Belle walks over to her and Emma places 10 coins from the pouch into her hand, “Best it's ever been,” Emma shows Belle six more small bags full of coins she has from the day. Belle smiles while shaking her head, “Impressive. But I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Henry,” Belle wraps her cloak around herself as she says bye to the little boy, “Bye Belle,” he gives her a quick hug then takes his drawing to find the perfect place to hang it, “Bye, thank you,” Swan opens the door for Belle who just nods and heads out. 

Emma heads back to find Henry waiting for her with the perfect spot to hang the picture. “Alright kid, let's get that masterpiece up on the wall,” Swan spends the rest of her night with Henry before heading off to bed. As the next morning arises Emma is up with Henry eating breakfast together. 

Eventually, Belle is over to watch Henry for the day, “Where are you heading off to today?” Belle asks as Emma is packing up her bag, “Not sure yet, have a meeting outside the dark kingdom,"  
Emma attaches two daggers to her ankles, a bow and arrows on her back, and her sword on her hip. “Just stay safe,” Belle cautions as she does every day, “Always am Belle,” Emma flashes her a charming smile, and heads out the door. 

Swans first business stop is back at the Dark kingdom where a knight wanted to meet outside the village. As Swan rides down the path towards the meeting spot she sees a dark carriage stopped ahead of her, not taking any chances Swan leads her horse into the woods watching to see what is happening. Knights are trying to move a tree out of the path, immediately Swan scans the woods and spots the bandits that set up the elaborate scheme. She rolls her eyes at the gullible guards and gets off her horse. The oldest trick in the book and these idiots fall for it.

She swiftly and quietly jumps off her horse and makes her way closer to the carriage and waits behind a bush for the bandits to make their first move, but they don’t which is strange. After a few minutes, the tree is almost out of the path and the door to the carriage opens to reveal a brunette in a royal blue dress and dark makeup with long hair running down her back. Swan almost looks amused, “The Queen,” she mumbles to herself. How could the Queen have guards that are this dumb? 

Just then all the figures that were hiding begin moving around, that's when Swan came to the realization that this isn't a robbery from bandits, this is a kidnapping or assassination. The Queen was yelling at her men to hurry up when a bottle was thrown from the forest line at the Queen's feet, glowing dust surrounds her and disappears. Nothing seems different though, but the Queen looks slightly panicked. It had to have done something Swan thinks if the Queen is reacting that way. The guards pull out their swords and create a protective circle around the brunette. An arrow comes out from the woods and hits one of the guards in the head killing him instantly. Swan can just barely see the archer that fired. He's up in a tree, only part of him visible. She takes out her own bow and takes aim as best as she could. Releasing the arrow it sticks the other archer in the thigh and he falls out of the tree and hits the ground with a thud.

A few people with cloths wrapped around their faces step out, those aren't bandits Swan thinks as the guards start fighting with their attackers. The Queen grabs a sword from the dead guard, “She can just use her magic,” Swan looks confused at what the Queen was doing. One by one her guards dropped dead along with a few of the people from the woods, the Queen was disarmed and forced against a tree with a sword to her throat. She still wasn't using magic, that woman always uses it, which is basically her trademark. Then it Swan, the glowing dust must have done something. 

Swan sighs, she grabs two arrows and loads them up aiming at the two people standing with the Queen by the tree. The blonde shoots both in the head and loads up two more arrows hitting another two that notice their friends go down. Swan moves positions as the other guards head in the direction she was, quickly loading up an arrow and dropping another person. Swan pulls out her sword and ducks down behind the carriage, grabbing a person that walked by and slitting their throat. The Queen at this point has picked up another sword and was at a standoff with two other people. Swan moves quietly behind one and jabs her sword through their back, then reaches down pulling out a dagger from her ankle and stabbing the second person in the head before they even realize what happened.

The Queen is still holding up her sword, Swan just pulls her sword from the corpse and wipes the blood off on her pants then picks up her dagger from the ground. “Who are you?” The brunette finally speaks up, Swan looks up and rolls her eyes “The person who saved your ass,” Swan wipes the blood from her hands onto her pants and begins to walk back to where she left her horse. 

“Stop! What is your name?” The Queen lets her arm drop to her side, “You don't seem like someone who would stop and help,” Swan just shrugs and whistles for her horse. The Queen lifts her sword back up, “Who did you signal,” As the horse comes trotting up the brunette once again lets the arm dropdown.

“I noticed your guards were dumbasses, I figured I would stay and watch the show of the Evil Queen. Kind of disappointed though. What happened to the all-powerful Queen who kills people for looking at her wrong?” Swan grabs the canteen from the pouch on her horse and drinks some water. Then dumps some on her hands to wash off the blood. 

The Queen holds her head high, “Those bandits weren't worth my magic use," Swan just scoffs at the brunette, “They aren't bandits, someone sent them here, and from the looks of it were tasked with kidnapping you. Seems as if someone really wants you and has the balls to try and do just that,” Swan shakes her head at the thought. You really have to be dumb to challenge someone more powerful than you. Then again whoever it was knew how to mess with the Queen's magic, maybe there is someone more powerful than the Evil Queen, that's a scary thought. 

"Well good luck on the rest of your trip," Emma hops up on her horse and pulls her hood up over her head. The hood isn't much but it's enough to keep her identity partially concealed. "No, you are not leaving. You will help me get back to my kingdom," the Queen says in a stern royal voice. It would be scarier to an ordinary peasant, but Swan didn't give a damn who she was or what she could do.

"It's like a mile walk back. Besides, you have your magic, right? just use it." The blonde taunts the Queen and kicks her horse and he starts to trot. The Queen steps in front of the beast. "I demand you take me back to my kingdom. You will obey your Queen," The brunette is glaring at the assassin with hate. Swan looks back with amusement which only infuriated the Queen.

"First off I don't take orders from anyone, second you aren't my Queen. So get out of the way or my horse will make you," once again Swan kicks her horse and he starts riding forward forcing the brunette to move. The Queen watches the stranger head in the other direction of her kingdom. She huffs and begins her walk back to the kingdom unable to do anything about it.

It took only a few minutes of uphill climbing, twist and turns before she came upon the guard that wanted to meet up. He was dressed with his armor but it looked different than the other soldiers. Which means he is a ranked soldier in the army, most likely General. Swan hops off her horse to face the older man. She stares at him waiting for him to make the first move. "You must be Swan," he holds out his hand for a few seconds but drops it when he realizes Swan has no interest in touching him. "Okay right to it I guess," he pulls out a bag and tosses it to Swan, she catches it and looks to see more gold coins then she has ever before. "I need someone dead," the man simply states, "That is only half, I will pay you the rest after the hit is complete,"

Swan smiles up at the man, "And who am I killing?" She finally speaks with a very dark voice. The man simply pulls out two papers and hands them to Swan, "I need it completed in the next 3 days," Swan looks down at what is written on the papers and smiles, "Easy enough. I only need two," she states with a cocky smirk on her face. Without another word she turns and mounts her horse heading back in the direction, she came from. She sends the horse into a full sprint back down the path. After ten minutes she came across who she was looking for. 

The Queen was sitting on a stump with her heels off the side as she rubbed her feet, she looked sweaty and tired. She was furious at the mysterious woman leaving her here, but even more so at the clearly undertrained guards that now lay dead. Emma stopped next to her laughing, "You look exhausted. You've barely made it half a mile," she grins down at the fuming brunette that is shooting glares up at her. The Queen did not need this infuriating girl taunting her and was itching to turn her into ash. But of course, magic was a no go at the moment "Come on, let's get you back to your kingdom," Swan reaches down a hand for the Queen to take. 

Regina eyes the hand suspiciously, "Or I can just go," Emma gives her charming smile to the brunette and chuckles. "Come on, I'm not going to bite you," Regina finally stood up and got on the back of the horse, at this point she just wanted to be back at her castle and find a way to bring her magic back. She wraps her arms around the blonde's stomach feeling her well-defined abs.

Emma heads off in the direction of the castle well aware of the Queens over touching of her stomach. Maybe a little extra work could come in handy Swan thinks to herself. When they made it to the gate some of the Queen's guards came out with bows and swords drawn not noticing the Queen sitting behind the intruder. "Stand down and get out of the way," the guards back down when they realize it's the Queen. Regina directs the blonde around the courtyard and to the castle doors. "Come, I'll pay you for your help," The Queen did appreciate that she didn't have to walk all the way back, but was still mildly irritated with the obvious cocky woman. The ride gave Regina time to think and make plans for what's next. The girl was right, it was a kidnap attempt or else she would be dead right now.

Emma followed behind the Queen, though she had a better idea of what payment could be that would help her complete the job she was asked to do. "I know a perfect way you could repay me. You'll actually be helping me out a lot," Swan was a step below the Queen and almost ran into her back when she suddenly stopped.

The Queen turns to face the blonde with a curious expression, "And what would that be?" Emma pulls at a slip of paper and hands it to the Queen. She examines the paper and is more confused. Jeremy Bentley was a familiar name written, she recognized from the order she signed that sent him out on a night scout to a nearby town. There have been robberies taking place and they have been sent to put a stop to them.

"I need to talk with him. I'm under the assumption that he works within your army." Swan states taking a step up next to the brunette. "If of course, you wouldn't mind," When the Queen looks up she is startled to see the woman now very close to her. The Queen noticeably gulps before getting control of herself, "It can be arranged tomorrow. He happens to be out for the day," she turns, heading up the steps towards her chambers with Swan following behind with a satisfied smirk on her face for causing such an effect on the woman.

"So when should I be back tomorrow," Regina stops right outside her door and signals for the two guards to leave them be. "He is to return early in the morning. You are welcome to stay if you wish to not make what I can only assume to be a lengthy trip," Once again Swan flashes the charming grin that causes the Queen to roll her eyes this time. The blonde is playing games with her, but what she hates is the blonde is quite attractive.

"That would be helpful, thank you, your majesty," the blonde states in a clearly sarcastic voice that causes the Queen to glare in turn making Swan laugh. "You're too uptight you know," and just like that the Queen is angry, this girl was pushing and testing her and it drove the Queen mad. She pushes the blonde against the wall with a hard thud. Enough is enough, this girl will learn that with magic or not she will show respect to a Queen, even if she was supposedly not hers.

"I may not have my magic right now, but I could still kill you with one hand;" to prove her point Regina puts a hand to Emma's throat and squeezes. Swan smirks unfazed by the Queen this wouldn't be the first time someone tried using an intimidation tactic to attempt to put fear into her. Not having the desired effect Regina growls in frustration and squeezes harder. 

Swan lifts her arm up and throws it down making the Queen's hand disconnect from her throat. Swiftly she turns the Queen and pins her against the other wall with her back firmly pressed against her. "See, uptight;" Regina grows angrier and tries to break free from the hold by elbowing the blonde in the side, who easily lowers a hand to block it. "You need to relax," Swan takes one larger step back from the Queen releasing her. This isn't a competition she wants more from the Queen than the enjoyment of angering her.

With fire in her eyes, the Queen turns to the blonde but doesn't attack. She might be angry but isn't dumb enough to get pinned twice. Clearly, the blonde had more strength and fighting techniques. "I'm sorry;" Comes from Swan when realizing how angry the Queen is, "I shouldn't have said that," she says in a strong yet sincere voice. A job needed to get done and it wouldn't if she continued to poke at the Queen like this. 

The Queen, still not impressed with the woman, turns and enters her chambers. Swan follows behind uninvited. "Get out," Is Regina's eerily calm voice, that alone almost scares Swan, almost. Swan fake pouts, "But your fun to be around," the Queen turns, "I have other things to take care of, I will have someone come to take you to a guest room for the night;" 

"What if I don't want a different room?" Is Swan's confident and bold reply that leaves the Queen stunned. "What.. what do you mean;" the brunette internally kicks herself for stuttering in front of this stranger. "You're a smart woman," Swan steps closer towards the Queen, " I'm sure you can figure it out," Emma comes face to face with the Queen and can tell her breathing has increased. 

Regina held her ground as Emma got closer, never breaking the intense eye contact. She swallows audibly when she breaks eye contact to look down at Swan pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "Fine, you may stay," the Queen says, stepping back putting distance between their bodies, and heads towards her washroom to shower the dirt and blood off from earlier events.

When the Queen disappears into the room Swan quietly chuckles and begins stripping off her cloak and shirt leaving just her pants and breast band. Walking to the balcony Emma uses her magic to form a letter and connects it to a bird sending it to Belle explaining what is happening and she'll pay extra for staying overnight. Then to tell Henry that she loves him. Swan watched the bird fly away, it isn't often she doesn't come back by the end of the day, it hurts her to not kiss Henry goodnight. Finally, Swan heads back into the room. 

Looking around she noticed a fireplace with furniture around it, a bookshelf, and a desk. Then there was the very large and soft-looking bed that dominated the room. Emma decides to sit on while she waits for the Queen.

After only a few minutes the Queen emerged with wet hair and only a towel. Swan looks to the gorgeous woman and grins at the sight. "Guess what?" The Queen says while openly staring at Swan's abs. "I have my magic back," She grows a fireball and throws it into the fire pit to prove her point.

Swan sat unfazed by the action and ogled the Queens still covered body. "Impressive, but I'd like to see other things;" Swan states with even more confidence than before. She stands and walks to the Queen. "May I?" She gets a nod and removes the towel from around Regina. 

"You still haven't told me your name," the Queen hums while bare with her head held high. "Swan," Emma whispers while looking at Regina's body up and down. "Well Swan, you are far too overdressed," with a cheeky smirk Swan swiftly removes her clothing and throws them to the side. She wasted no time in grabbing the Queen's waist and pulling her close and connecting their lips. 

Emma reaches up and to cup Regina's large perky breast. This is the best job she's ever had to do. The blonde lifts up Regina into her arms and carries her to the bed gently laying her on her back. The Queen breaks the kiss, "I'm not a bottom," Swan smirks, "Me either. But I think we can both find a compromise," Emma kisses down the Queen's body stopping to lick and suck on each nipple. Going down even further to bury her face between the Queen's thighs. The Queen groans content with their position, she wraps her fingers in golden locks and grips the sheets below her enjoying the intense feeling.

For hours the Queen and the assassin took turns giving the other pleasure until they were drained and passed out with the Queen's body draped over the top of the muscular one below her. 

By morning Swan had awoken in an unfamiliar room with a body on top of her. She looked down at the head resting on her chest and grinned to herself remembering all the wonderful events that took place the previous night. 

Emma looks out the balcony window to see it's about early morning. She shifts slowly out from under the brunette placing her on her back next to her. Swan looks at the brunette beauty and gently brushes a strand of hair from her face. Getting out of the bed Swan stretches out her muscles before heading to the washroom grabbing her clothes along the way. 

After relieving herself and washing her face she slips on her undergarments and walks back to the room and sees the Queen sitting up on the edge of the bed with a sad look as she looks out the balcony window. Swan's eyebrows knitted together while carefully watching the Queen.

Swan carefully walks towards her, "Are you okay?" The Queen jumps and looks over at the half-naked blonde with surprise and what seemed to be relief, "I am fine," she cools her features and stands in all her naked glory. Swan doesn't believe her for a second but nods her head anyway and watches Regina magic clothes on. 

"I believe I owe you a meeting," Swan nods slightly confused by the Queen's sudden cold demeanor, she had thought the Queen had fun the other night, maybe not. It doesn't faze Swan she has a job to do anyway. Emma pulls on her shirt and pants before following the Queen who had brushed by and walked out of the room.

They silently make their way out to the courtyard and to what she assumed to be a training yard. They walked towards a man that was training some other soldiers, as Swan got closer she recognized the man they were heading towards, it was the soldier who had hired her. She cools her features when they stop in front of him hoping that maybe he won't recognize her. But of course, there was no luck cause realization hit him once the Queen asked for the target, luckily he kept a cool demeanor.

"Wait here your majesty I will retrieve him," The general heads off to fetch the man and leaves the two women in awkward silence. Of course, Swan being herself she needs to say something to break the tension. "It doesn't need to be awkward you know. I had a good time," The Queen side-eyes the blonde with a clenched jaw.

"As did I, but I'd prefer not to discuss such things here;" Swan nodded in acknowledgment and looked at the general that is leading a tall red head man to them. He bows his head to the Queen and asks what he can do for her.

"Swan here needs to speak with you. I owe her a favor and this is it." The general looks at Swan with shock, "If you need anything else Swan my General here will be more than capable of helping you. Good day," with that Regina walks back to the castle leaving Emma to finish her job. The general clears his throat and excuses himself to regain focus on the soldiers he is training.

"Are you Jeremy?" Swan asks in a dark low voice slipping easily into her assassin persona. He nods his head, "I have some information that might be of use to you," Swan gets right to the point, "But it can't be discussed here. If you are interested in this intel meet me by the lake to the east that is along the border, know what I'm talking about?"

The man eyes her suspiciously, "Yes I do, but why should I trust you?" He crosses his arms over his large chest and straightens his posture. Swan eyes him carefully, "You shouldn't don't trust anyone. Like I said the choice is yours. But I heard you're looking for a promotion, I might just be able to help," with that Swan walks away to find her horse. Emma knows she has him intrigued. 

Swan headed straight for the lake but didn't have to wait long. Jeremy showed up on his own black horse. "So what intel do you have for me?" He hops down off his horse and Swan peaks out from under her hood with an evil glint in her eye.

Back at the castle, Regina headed to the kitchen to find food as well as a person. "Ruby," she casually states to the linky woman stirring a pot of gravy. Ruby turns with a wide smile, "Hey Regina," the Queen rolls her eyes but smirks. Only Ruby can get away with things like using her first name, the girl's granny had worked the kitchen for years and had passed the rains onto Ruby.

"I have a question," Regina states when there is a spoon shoved towards her face. "Try this," the energetic wolf states. The Queen takes the spoon and tastes the gravy. "It's as good as ever," Ruby smiles brightly proud of herself. "What can I do for you?" Ruby adds salt and stirs the gravy a little then moves the pot to a towel so it can be served. "You know people outside our kingdom, correct?" Ruby nods her head as she whips off her hands and works on cracking eggs into a large pan. "Do you know a woman named Swan?" The Queen needed to know who this unusual and disrespectful woman was. She got a weird feeling about her. And if anyone would know it would be Ruby.

Ruby stops and looks over to the Queen, "I know an assassin named Swan. Why?" Regina's facial expressions drop, "Is she blonde?" The Queen asks through gritted teeth. The other woman slowly nods her head, "That's what people say anyway. No one knows for sure," Ruby says eyeing the Queen curiously.

The Queen quickly makes her way back out to the training yard, she beelines for her General. "Where is the woman I was with?" The general shrugs his shoulders, "she left not long after you walked away. Is something wrong?" The general gets the feeling he knows what. And if it's what he thinks he'll have to warn Swan and pay her swiftly.

"That woman is apparently an assassin. I think I just set her up with her next hit," The Queen paces slightly. "Jeremy?" He fakes shock at the news. Regina nods. "By chance did either tell you where they were going," Of course Jeremy had before he took off with a little coaxing from the general. "No, just said he had some errands to run," The general easily lie. The Queen huffs out annoyed. "We need to find them. There's no doubt she will kill him," Jeremy was a promising young man that just needed a little more training but could become a strong warrior, he was working on getting promoted to sergeant but he had competition for the position.

"Is that such a bad thing," The general says before the Queen walks away. She turns to look at him, "What do you mean?" he looks at her confused. "He was sexually assaulting women around the village. You didn't hear?" The Queen looks shocked at the man before her. The information was very new to her, the price of rape is death. He would burn after having his hands and genitals removed. 

"No, I was unaware," Regina said in an irritated voice. "Why was I unaware?" She glares at her general. "I was under the impression that these women came to you," he defends himself. "I would have told you had I known you weren't informed," The Queen growls, "you better hope this doesn't bite you in the ass general," The Queen storms away and back to the castle. The general watched with a satisfied smirk knowing nothing would happen to him. It has been months that many women came to him talking about a soldier that had forced himself on them, but without proof, the Queen would never convict him. So he took the problem into his own hands.

Swan had just completed the job and was finished hiding the body from view when she heard tell signs of a horse coming up behind her. Quickly she moves to hide in a close bush and scans the area to see who's near. It was another black horse with the general on top. Emma slips out in view. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growls at the man.

"Is it done?" He asks in a deep voice. Swan nods and points to the hidden body. Looking closer the general could make out some figure in the bush. "Good. Here," he throws the bag of coins to the woman. "Get lost, the Queen knows who you are and will be looking to find you," Swan frowns at that. "Thanks for the warning," she says when the man takes off back in the same direction he had come from. Emma hops on her horse and grabs the dead man's horse. She leads him back near where the dark castle sits and lets him go. She then heads off to go back to her son and her home. 

It was noon by the time she arrived home. She gave Belle a hefty pay that would cover for her time spent and extra for all the help. Swan told her that she wouldn't need her services for a few days. After Belle left, Emma spent time with Henry outside playing and showing him how to ride her horse. He wasn't big enough yet to go on his own but soon enough he would be. 

After dinner, it was time to put Henry to bed. Swan laid down next to him with a book and read to him, it only took a few minutes before he fell asleep in his mother's arms. Emma smiles and quietly gets up and heads out to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. She opens a bottle and picks up two glasses and fills them up, she picks up one and slides the other over, "wine?" Swan casually says surprising the woman behind her.

"No thanks;" Swan turns to face the Queen that had magically appeared behind her. She lifts up the second glass to the Queen. "Well, you are either here to kill me or talk. You'll need the wine either way," Swan says with a knowing smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
